Returning to the Falls
by Mr. Alaska
Summary: It's been three years since the defeat of Bill Cipher. With the threat of universal armageddon a distant memory, Dipper and Mable are back in Gravity Falls for another summer. But just because Bill is gone doesn't mean there aren't still dark forces lurking in the shadows of the Falls, waiting to strike. New adventures. New mysteries. And for Dipper, a new summer romance.
**Greetings fellow writers. Yes, it is I, Mr. Alaska, back from his three-year hiatus. As I said in a the couple stories I posted recently, I am officially getting back into writing after taking some time off. And while I intend to try and continue as many of my previous stories as possible, I also would like to try my hand at writing a Gravity Falls story. Having just seen the last episode of the series I loved it too much to NOT go ahead and write a story about it. And while I also juggle all the other stories people are begging me to continue, I'll have this story to give myself a breath of fresh air in between so things don't get stale, like it did way back when. Everyone is in their mid teens in this story, depending on the character. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: Returning to the Falls**

'It's been three years,' Dipper Pines thought, staring out of the window of the back of the bus in almost a dream-like state of mind. Taking up the rest of the seat laid his twin sister Mable, listening to music on her ePod whilst knitting yet ANOTHER sweater, with her head propped up against her brother's arm. And laying on her lap laid Marble's adored pet pig, Waddles.

At the age of 16, Dipper and Mable had just finished their second year of high school. But now? Now they were on a bus, currently making their way back to a place they haven't seen since the were 13. A little known town in the middle of Oregon. Most people never even heard of it, and those who have simply pass it on by. But to the Pines twins, it was single-handedly the greatest place on the face of the earth.

Gravity Falls.

'I can't believe it,' Dipper though happily, turning the pages of the book he was reading. 'We're finally back.'

In the past three years, he had finally started to undergo the big change. Dipper Pines now stood at a comfortable 5'6". His physique was somewhat the same as when he was younger. He might not had been muscular in any sense of the word, but he was comfortably slim and slender. His hair had grown slightly longer since his last visit, with the traditional Pines bangs now able to droop down to cover one eye. Atop of his head sat the same brown wool hat, given to him by his former crush Wendy Corduroy. Another new feature to his attire was a pair of glasses, which he started wearing a year prior. Covering his slender frame was a spacious red hoodie and a pair of deep green cargo pants.

But Dipper wasn't the only Pines to go through a transformation over the past few years.

Looking down at his sister, Dipper couldn't help but smile. Just like him, Mable had grown exponentially as well. Now, the girl stood at 5'6", give or take a millimeter. Her wild brown hair had grown right along with her, reaching down to the base of her spine. She smiled while she continued to knit, showing off her now brace-free smile. Dangling from her neck was a mess of bright and multi-colored beaded necklaces, home-crafted of course. But UNLIKE her brother, her physical changes weren't as limited. Mable's body had filled out quite nicely in the past years, leaving her with a slim waistline and a pair of B-cups… Though, you wouldn't be able to notice it, since Mable is ALWAYS wearing a puffy sweater, thus hiding her maturing figure. The girl wore a baby blue sweater, with the phrase _"Alpha Twin"_ stitched in in big red letters, a pair a baggy blue jeans with gashes over both knees and a pair of plain white tennis shoes.

'It's been three agonizingly long years, but we're back.' A broad smile crept onto Dipper's face. As he stared out the window, the sign he had been looking out for had finally came into view. _Welcome to Gravity Falls, Oregon._

'Back in Gravity Falls.'

"There we go, all done." Dipper turned his attention to his sister, who held up her now completed sweater. "Perfect," Mable giggled, pulling her earbuds out and glancing up at her brother. "Watcha think, Bro-Bro? You think Grunkle Stan will like it?"

Dipper looked at the sweater and raised an eyebrow, a crocked smile forming on one side of his face. The sweater was primarily hot pink, with the words _"World's Grunkliest Grunkle"_ in big letters, composed of every color in the rainbow. Underneath it was a cartoonish stitching of the Grunkle Stan's face, frowning.

"I'm sure he's going to absolutely love it, Mable," Dipper assured, being sure to sound as convincing as possible. He proceeded to turn another page in the mystery novel he had been reading during the ride there. "As I'm sure Grunkle Ford with adore his, as well."

"Oh yeah," Mable agreed, reaching into her backpack and pulling out her previously knitted sweater for Ford. It was almost identical to the one she just made for Stan, with the only difference being the phrase _"World's Nerdiest Grunkle"_ stitched in. "I'm so excited to see everyone again," Mable added cheerfully, stuffing both sweaters back into her backpack.

"Yeah, me too," Dipper agreed, folding the corner of the page he was reading before closing the book and shoving it into his own backpack. "I can't believe it's actually been three years. It feels like it was only yesterday we were running away from angry gnomes and video game characters."

"And kissing mermen," she added, wiggling her eyebrows and nudging the boy in the shoulder. "Am I right?" That was immediately followed by Dipper reaching behind her and flipping her hair into her face.

"Yeah, how about we NOT bring that up again? Had nightmares for the entire week after that little ordeal," Dipper grumbled, a annoyed blush forming on his cheeks. "Still can't believe my first kiss was with a freaking fish."

"Hey, you should be happy," Mable continued in a teasing tone, pushing her hair out of her face. "You got first crack at him while I had to go second. Makes me a feel a little jealo-!" Once again, she was cut off when Dipper flopped her bushy hair into her face. "AH COME ON!" Mabel began to spit out hair that had gotten into her mouth. "Why?"

"Because you are being even more obnoxious than usual, that's why," Dipper growled, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, I'm just exited, all right?" Mabel defended, parting her hair from in front of her face, revealing a mile-long grin. "We're going to see all our friends again!" Giggling, she stuck her earbuds back in and leaned against her brother. "Can you blame me for being a little antsy?"

No, no he couldn't. It had been three years since they spent their summer in Gravity Falls. And while he didn't show it as much as his sister, he was just as excited as she was. The summer they spent at the Mystery Shack was, without a doubt, the greatest experience he had ever had. Everyday was a different adventure. Whether it was searching for lake monsters or roughing it in the forest with Manotaurs, there wasn't a dull moment to be had. And when they weren't hunting and/or battling monsters, they were solving the many mysteries Gravity Falls kept, which usually RESULTED in having to fight said monsters.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little anxious too," he admitted in a pleasant sigh. "Compared to what Gravity Falls has to offer, California is boring as hell. No mysteries to solve, no monsters to battle, no strange anomalies…. Nothing…" Taking off the wool cap given to him by his former crush Wendy, Dipper ran his fingers through his brown hair. "To be honest, I was ready to pull my own hair out."

"Yeah, good thing we persuaded our parents to send us up here again. You wouldn't look good bald and you'd have nothing hiding your birthmark." Mable snickered when Dipper sent her a raised eyebrow. "Hey," she defended, "we twins need to be honest with each other, right? I'm just stating the obvious."

"Mm-hmm," was all Dipper said as he rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, the twins heard the sound of the bus' brakes, right before it came to an abrupt stop. At that moment, both Dipper and Mable take in sharp intakes of air, registering what the stop meant. _"Stopping at Gravity Falls, Oregon,"_ the bus-driver said over the PA system in a monotone voice.

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" Immediately following the announcement, Mable reached out and caught Waddles in an embrace, before tossing him up and down in the air. "Gravity Falls! Grunkles! Friends! WHOO!" Leaping out of the seat, Mable slung her backpack around his shoulders and looked down at Waddles, who looked back up at her with his usual blank expression. "You ready, Waddles?"

"Oink oink!"

"That's what I like to hear," she giggled, reaching down to pinch the pig's fat cheeks. "Good pig."

As he stood up, a wave of a mixture of overwhelming joy and anxiety washed over Dipper. 'I wonder how much has changed,' he though, slinging his backpack over on shoulder, a single bead of sweat drifting down the side of his forehead. Many things weighed on the boy's mind, which stayed with him throughout the entire bus ride there.

 _How is the Mystery Shack holding up with Soos at the wheel? What about Grunkle Stan and Ford? Are they still on good terms? Will Wendy still be working there? Did Gideon keep good on his word to NOT revert back to his old ways? Is Pacifica and her parents still living there? What about Mable's friends? And what about McGucket? How is he holding up?_

"Hey Dipper!" Dipper was suddenly snapped out of his deep state of thought by both his sister's loud abrupt voice and her violently shaking his arm. Startled to be back in reality, the boy looked at his sister, perplexed. She merely grinned and raised a eyebrow. "What are you waiting for? Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford are waiting outside! Don't keep them waiting by being all weird and spacey! Come on! MOVE IT!"

Before Dipper could even glance out the window to see his great uncles, he found himself being drug down the isle by the hood of his hoodie, with Waddles trotting close behind. "Gah! Mable! Slow down, would ya?" Dipper groaned. He was drug down the isle at break-neck speed, before being practically THROWN from the bus by his twin sister, landing face first in the dirt. Mable followed, leaping from the top of the steps and landing right beside him, with Waddles landing directly atop the downed Dipper. "OOF!"

When Mable started to laugh at his suspense, Dipper turned and sent the swine a narrowed frown, with his left eye twitching ever so slightly. But, when his sour look only managed to cause the beast to tilt it's head in confusion and give a innocent oink, the boy simply sighed and wiggled his back, causing Waddles to hop off. "Dammit," he sighed, getting onto one knee. He than began to dust himself off. "You're lucky Mable loves you so much. Otherwise, you would've been bacon YEARS ago."

"Ha! Nice entrance there, kiddo. Just as clumsy and awkward as I left ya. Maybe we can actually FIX that this summer, eh?"

When the all too familiar sound of his great uncle Stan's voice reached his ears, Dipper's eyes snapped wide open, still staring down at his dirty pant leg.

"Now now, Stanley. Don't go making fun of him so soon. After all, they just got here. You'll have plenty of time later."

'… Grunkle Stan… Grunkle Ford…' Slowly, a bright smile started to form on Dipper's face. He took a hard gulp of air, and slowly looked forward.

Standing there before Dipper and Mable stood their great uncles Stan and Ford. Surprisingly, neither of the elderly men had changed all that much, aside from a more noticeable shade of grey in their hair and slightly more stubble. Stan stood against the bus stop sign, shooting the boy a smug grin. He wear a brightly colored tropical dress shirt with a white tank-top underneath, coupled with a pair of grey sweat pants and fuzzy slippers. "If you're serious about the pig, I can teach ya how to barbecue later tonight when no one is looking."

Standing casually beside him stood his twin, Stanford, with a kind smile gracing his face. "Now Stanley, no eating family pets," he chuckled, taking of his glasses to clean one of the lenses. "That should go without saying." Stanford was clad in a black turtleneck sweater, along with a pair of brown slack and brown loafers.

As the bus closed its doors and departed, there was a moment of silence where Dipper and Mable simply stared at their great uncles. A gust of wind blew past, with the only sound being that of the rustling branches of the trees. Wide-eyed and with mile long smiles on their faces however, the silence was soon broken.

"GRUNKLE STAN! GRUNKLE FORD!"

When both teens threw their bags to the ground, both elderly men suddenly broke out in open smiles and arms.

"KIDS!"

Dipper and Mable ran up and threw themselves at their great uncles, colliding in what turned into a four-person group hug. Excited laugher erupted amongst the teens as they snuggled their faces against their respected Grunkle, whilst the old men chuckled happily, giving affectionate pats on the back. Even Waddles got in on it, trotting around the four and letting out excited oinks.

"Hahahaha! Would you take a look at these two, Ford?" Stan chuckled, being the first to break the embrace, followed closely by his brother. He stepped back and put his hands on his hips, looking down approvingly at great niece and nephew. "These two shot up like a couple of damn weeds. I mean, they're almost up to my chin!" This was followed immediately with Stan reaching out and tussling both Dipper's and Mable's hair.

"Three years will do that to a person, Stanley," Ford clarified, placing a hand on Stan's shoulder whilst the teens laughed and batted their Grunkle's hand off their heads. "They aren't kids anymore. No, now they're young adults."

"We've missed you guys SOOOOOOO much," Mable giggled. Reaching down, she picked up Waddles and cuddled him against her cheek. "Didn't we, Waddles?" To which the pig replied by letting out a loud squeal.

Everyone chose to accepted it as Waddles agreeing with his owner.

"Yeah, like you wouldn't believe," Dipper continued, shoving his hands into the pouch of his hoodie. "California is about as much fun as a cemetery compared to this place. And I've gone three whole years without an adventure or mystery, so I'm a little anxious to see what has changed since we've been gone."

"Ah geez kid, and here I thought you'd missed your dear old Grunkle Stan and Ford."

"That too," Dipper added smoothly, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "After all, who's gonna feed us?"

That was answered in the form of a playful slug to the shoulder, courtesy of Stan. "Keep it up and I'll lock you outside with nothing but a fork, a knife and the pig."

"No one is eating my Waddles!" Cradling the swine in her arms, Mabel turned away defensively. "You'll eat from the garbage and like it! If it's good enough for Gompers it should be good enough for you!"

"Marble, I'm not going to eat Waddles," Dipper grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If I was going to, he'd would've been pork-chops ages ago. Trust me."

"Your FACE is a pork-chop!"

"… That doesn't even make any s-!"

"PORK-CHOP FACE!"

"Stop calling me-!"

"PORK! CHOP! FACE!"

As the two teens started going back and forth amongst themselves, having completely forgetting the reunion they were just taking part in, Stan and Ford couldn't help but find the scene both adorable and humorous.

"Nice to see they haven't change entirely, eh bro?" Stan chuckled, nudging his brother in the shoulder. "Sure, the packaging might be a little bigger, but the product is the same."

"Indeed," Ford agreed, rubbing his chin. "I feared they might've matured TOO much over the three years they've been gone. Was afraid they wouldn't be as fun as when they left."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Mable said, suddenly breaking off from the banter with her brother. Reaching down, she opened up her backpack and began to fumble through it. "Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. AHA! Here we are!" Snickering, Mable pulled out both sweaters she had made for Stan and Ford. "This one is for Grunkle Stan," Mable said, tossing Stan his sweater. "And this is your's, Grunkle Ford! Aren't they just the BEST?"

Stan and Ford inspected their respected wool sweaters, both with tired smiles. They've almost forgotten Mable's love for sweaters. Almost. "Great. Nothing says summer like an itchy wool sweater," Stan said sarcastically. "Come at me, heatstroke. Hit me with your best shot." He shed his tropical shirt and squeezed into the hot and scratches sweater, whilst Ford merely pulled his over his turtleneck. "Mmm. Comfy."

"Well, I believe I can speak for the both of us when I say they are perfect," Ford said, patting his grand niece on the head. "All the measurements are spot on, as I knew they would be." He then glanced over at Dipper, who snickered at them with his arms folded behind his head. "So, Dipper," he stated, folding his arms across his chest and walking up to the boy. "Since Stanley isn't much of a fan of it, I've gone some time without a Dungeons Dungeons and More Dungeons partner. I hope you didn't get "too cool" to play it over the last three years."

"As if," Dipper laughed, reaching into his pouch and pulling out a set of dice. "I'm not letting you off easy, old man. We still have a game we ned to finish."

"Nerd alert! Nerd alert," Mable and Stan cried simultaneously, pointing fingers their respected twin, whom simply rolled their eyes.

Stan than sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Alright, time to get going. This is fun and all but if I'm going to wear this thing, I prefer to be somewhere with AC." Shoving his hands into his pockets, Stan turned to Dipper and Mable with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, we have people waiting to see you held up at the Shack. And I don't like a bunch of snot-nosed teens hanging around my stuff, so hop to."

The two young twins looked one another with excited looks before turning back to Stan. "Really? Everyone is at the Mystery Shack?"

"Stanley," Ford said harshly, smacking his brother upside the head. "That was going to be a surprise. Shame on you."

"Yeah, well, I'm old and like to ruin things. Sue me," Stan replied lazily, as he and everyone else started making their way towards town. He turned to Mable and Dipper with a raised eyebrow. "Pretend you never heard me say that. You can do that, right?"

"Pretend we didn't hear what, Grunkle Stan?" Mable asked innocently.

"Atta girl." Turning to Dipper, he arched his eyebrows. "And you?"

"Well, I never listen to you anyway," he said, hunching his shoulders. "All I heard was you saying something about you being old and liking ruining thing."

"See?" Stan turned to Ford with a smug look, gesturing to the kids. "In one ear and out the other. They're none the wiser, just like any other dumb teen."

"Yeah, but it sure beats being senile," Dipper whispered to Mable, causing the girl to stifle a chuckle.

"I heard that, wise-guy," Stan said, not amused.

"Never said you were deaf," Dipper clarified.

"Yeah, just that you're really, really, really, really REALLY old," Mable added sweetly. "But don't worry, me and Dipper still love you. Isn't that right, Dipper?"

"Oh, definitely. Who doesn't like antiques?" Dipper and Mable fist-bumped, sharing a laugh amounts one another.

At this, Ford couldn't help but let out a suppressed chuckle. "They've obviously missed us, Stanley," he claimed, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "And it's painfully obvious you missed them just as, if not MORE so than I have…. Admit it, you are enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

It was true.

Ford didn't have to even see Stan's face to know he was sporting a large grin. The two teens snickering behind his back were, in fact, very near and dear to the old man, even if he acts tough or indifferent towards them. And while they didn't see eye to eye sometimes, the love was still there. He fought dinosaurs, zombies, government agents and even an inter-dimensional chaos demon, all for them. He was willing to sacrifice his memories and his very being for them, all for the mere assurance that they'd live on. Dipper and Mable were the only ones Stan could, or WOULD call family in the 30 years Ford had been gone.

And to be completely honest, that was something Ford was most thankful for.

"Eh, I could take 'em or leave em," Stan scuffed, shaking off his brother's hand. "I'm just glad I have other people to talk to now besides my dorky brother… Plus I'm tired of cutting the damn grass. Now that I got Smart-Ass and Sweater-Queen here, I don't have to do crap. Three cheers for free labor!"

"Booooooooo," Dipper and Mable booed.

"Yeah yeah, cry me a river," Stan grumbled.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Well, there you have it folks. The first chapter. The first step of a marvelous adventure with everyone's favorite mystery solving twins. Just getting things rolling with this chapter, though. Something short and sweet, enough to where you all can see what I have to offer. I promise there will be SOME overall plot touched on in the next couple chapters. Scout's honor. But before this story will continue, I am going to have to touch base on some of my other stories, once that I've left hanging for three years I've been on my writing hiatus. SO TO ALL YOU WAITING FOR THOSE UPDATES, DON'T FRET! THEY ARE NOW UNDERWAY!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Hope to hear what you all thought. Until next time. :D**

 **-Mr. Alaska**


End file.
